One
by Yaoi-will-save-the-world
Summary: Bella's cousin, Evelyne Johnson, moves to Forks when her parents are getting divorced. She hopes to continue her normal life there, but will she get more than she bargained for when she meets Jacob Black?
1. Chapter 1

Hello, so this is my first story. Ever. It may be a bit boring and terribly written, I'm not a native speaker so there will probably be a lot of mistakes. sorry for that. I'd love to get some constructive critisism or, if you would like the story, a review with how good it is ;) Thank you for reading this. I hope you'll enjoy it.

* * *

Chapter 1

I looked out of my bedroom window and watched my dad walk to his car, after slamming the front door with as much might he could muster. With an angry look on his face, he stepped into his car and drove away.

My parents had had another fight. Lately that happened more frequently and ended with my dad leaving the house and my mother crying downstairs. And I just stayed upstairs. I listened to what they were yelling at each other and watched my dad running away and heard my mom crying. I never did anything about it anymore, nor did I cry when I saw my dad go. Guess I grew used to it after all this years. My parents always had had a relationship with ups and many, many downs. I remember crying when I was younger, being angry with them because they always fought. Because I didn't have a normal family to grow up in, like my friends. When I grew older, I sort of found peace with it. Once I had asked why they just didn't get a divorce. They had looked at each other from across the room and then my dad had answered: because we love you. After that, there had been a period of peace. We had gone on a city trip, had long walks in the park, we did family stuff. It was nice to have a normal family for once. On the other hand, I was also waiting, terrified, for when this happiness would end. In the end I didn't have to wait for long.

My mom was sitting at the kitchen table, holding a cup of tea, staring out of the window. I went to sit next to her. I noticed the markings of tears on her cheeks and her red eyes, her hands were shaking slightly. I wondered how long they were going to keep this up. Apparently it wasn't enough to love just me to keep them from fighting like this. Big shock there. I gently placed my hand on her arm and she turned to face me, smiling miserably. She turned her head away from me, ashamed to let me see her like this.

"When is he coming back?"

She merely shrugged her shoulders. Right, why would she care. With a sigh I stood up and started on the dinner. Mostly my mom would cook, but when she was like this, I took over. I wasn't as good as my mom but she taught me quite well, so I wasn't horrible either. After 20 minutes I had set the table and made spaghetti. My mom and I ate in absolute silence and after that she went to the living room, leaving me alone with the dishes. I washed them and put the left over spaghetti in the fridge, in case my father would come home tonight.

My computer screen was informing me that I had gotten a new e-mail.

_Hey Eve!_

_How are you at the other side of the country? No problems with your parents? Charlie is worried about aunt Helen, in his own way of course. I don't really get why he just doesn't call her._

_Here in Forks it's mostly raining. Big shock, I know. Edward came back, and everything went back to normal. I wish you could meet him. And Jake, you should meet Jake to. Although he is giving me the cold shoulder at the moment. It's frustrating actually._

_I wish I could see you more often._

_Greets Bells. xxx_

Ah, so this Edward guy had come back and now they were back together. I wasn't sure I liked that. Last winter all the mails I had received from Bells had always been depressive, as if written by a zombie. I had once called and Charlie had answered. He had sounded tired and like he didn't know what to do anymore. He had told me that since that Edward kid had left, Bella had trouble sleeping, hell, she didn't even seem alive. But apparently an old friend of her, Jacob Black, had looked after her and helped her live again. But this mail sounded like Bella again.

I think Charlie asked her to write it. He seemed to be worried about mom, which isn't so weird since they were siblings. Charlie had always looked after his little sister and he wasn't really happy when she decided to go live at the other side of the country because she met some guy there. Sometimes I wonder if he wasn't right. The marriage of my parents didn't really mean anything anymore. I had the hope that they would become a happy couple given up a long time ago.

I decided I should write an e-mail back, just for Charlie's peace of mind. But what to write? The truth: that they hadn't spoken to each other for weeks, unless when they were fighting? That my dad slept on the sofa, and looked like he was homeless? Or would I tell a lie, so Charlie wouldn't be worried. Tell them that everything was ok, that there weren't any problems. I decided I would go with the truth.

_Hey Bells,_

_I'm happy things are going the way they should be in the rainy Forks. Unfortunately, things are the same here too. Mom and dad don't really speak with each other any more, unless they are yelling. I don't know how long they'll be able to pretend or how long they are going to keep up their marriage. I know Charlie asked you to ask about mom and I know you will tell him what I tell you, but please make it sound less bad than it is? My mom's quite ashamed of all this, I think, and I don't want Charlie to worry too much. Perhaps he should just call. _

_I have a favour to ask you. If things turn out really bad here, can I come stay with you at Forks? I'm getting really tired of all their fighting. You don't have to reply immediately, it's quite a hard question._

_Say hi to Charlie from me, and tell your boyfriend to be good to you (if he doesn't want any problems with me)._

_Kisses Eve xxx _

* * *

I placed my guitar next to me when I heard my dad call me from downstairs. The last few days my dad had been home. My parents didn't talk with each other, but at least they didn't yell either. They were both sitting in the living room, each at the other side of the sofa with as much space between them as possible.

"Evelyne, please sit down. We need to talk."

My dad gestured to the seat opposite of him. I was silently wondering what they wanted to tell me? I hadn't caused any problems for as far as I could remember. I glanced from my mom to my dad and back. My dad looked calm but mom was nervous, her hands shaking. I waited expectantly. Scared.

"Evelyne, honey, you know we love you, we really do, but this can't go on. Your mother and I can't live together any longer. We're getting divorced."

Both my parents were watching me intensely, fearing my reaction but my expression didn't change. I mean, it wasn't that big a surprise. They were still looking anxiously to me and to each other, as if they thought that I hadn't really understood the meaning of their news. Perhaps I hadn't, but I wasn't really shocked. So my parents had finally admitted to each other and themselves that they couldn't keep this up. One of them would move out, or perhaps both. And I, I would have to go with one of them. But how can you possibly chose between your parents, between the two people you love unconditionally? My next question was something they both had anticipated.

"Ok, so what's going to happen next?"

"we're going to sell the house, and go live with our new lovers. I'd like it very much if you moved in with me and Catherine."

What? New lovers? As in two? They had been betraying each other the whole time?

"What are you saying 'coming to live with you'? She's coming along with me! why would she go live in Atlanta? Her live is here!"

"You're moving to Atlanta? You're both moving in with your new _lover_?"

They stopped arguing at my sudden outburst. Both looking a bit guilty.

"How long have you both been seeing someone else around each others back?"

A long silence followed where my parents dared each other to speak first. In the end my mom gave in.

"A year. I have been dating Adam for a year now, he's a good man who loves me and cares for me. He'd love to meet you Eve, he lives not far from here. You could stay at school and stay with your friends. Please, don't leave me."

I saw my father roll his eyes in irritation at my mothers pleading voice. It seemed as if they had argued about this before, about who would keep me. As if I was a piece of furniture. The thought was more painful than imagined. I looked at my father expectantly, waiting for the story of his affair.

"I've been seeing Catherine for a little more than a year. She lives in Atlanta in a very pretty house in a very nice neighbourhood. You would like her I'm sure. You're life could be just as good there as here, if not better."

This was all quite overwhelming. In the last ten minutes my parents had told me that they would get a divorce, that they would go live with their new partners and thus selling the house, and to top it all off, they were now arguing over who would get _me_. I could handle the first, and the selling of the house. I was shocked that they already had somebody else, and for quite a time too. It was shocking but still understandable when you thought about it. But the fact that they were arguing about me, as if I was a thing and not a person, was making my blood boil!

When I looked up again, I saw them yelling at each other. Yet again arguing who would be the best to take me with them. I had enough. I stood up, walked out of the room and slammed the door so hard that it must be heard at the other side of town. I all but ran to my room, hoping to get to my phone as soon as possible. While I was hearing the phone go over, I locked my door when I heard the door open downstairs and hasty footsteps on the stairs. At the other side of the line, Bella answered the phone.

"Bella, I need an answer to that favour I asked you. Now."

* * *

Tadaaa... So please send me a review. I'm totaly new at this and I would love to hear what you think of it. Thank you for reading!

Yaoi-Will-Save-The-World xxx


	2. Chapter 2

First of all, I would like to thank those who reviewed me. So, yeah, thanks. It really menat a lot to me! I hope you'll like this chapter as much as the first one. I have to confess that I had quite a lot of trouble with writing it, because (in my eyes) it's quite a boring chapter. But either way, I still hope you'll like it :D

* * *

The plane landed with a soft thud on the runway. The airport of Port Angeles wasn't as impressive as JFK, but in the end, it didn't really surprise me. I had gone from the big city too, well, next to nothing. I was wondering if it really had been such a good idea to move to Forks. Would it be really worth it in the end?

With a sly smile I thought it couldn't really be much worse than the last week at home had been. Charlie had allowed me to come to Forks, to give me some room to breath. My parents had been hunting me down the whole week. Every single moment I was alone, one of them would try to persuade me in coming to live with them, sweet-talking me with a lot of promises I knew that weren't true. After two days I locked myself up in my room, just to escape them. I played on my guitar so the music would drown out their yelling. I don't think I ever played more on my beloved instrument, than that week. My finger had even bled. Cut by a string. It had been years since that had happened.

Even though the airport was small, it took me a while to spot Charlie and Bella. I would have waved at them if I could, but I needed both hands to carry my bags at the moment. Bella smiled and hugged me. Charlie gave me a rather uncomfortable smile, but a smile nonetheless, before taking my bags and walking to the exit. Charlie had been fearing the wrath of my mother for allowing me to stay (something every person should fear). She had only made a scene once, but let me go eventually after a lot of arguing.

"Did you had a good flight?"

"Yeah."

Talking with Charlie never really evolved into anything great. I wondered how Bella coped with this. I should ask her later. The ride home was a quiet affair. I only noticed we were nearing Forks when the already green scenery became an even more overwhelming green. Every little thing was covered in moss, or some green plant. I couldn't really name it. I'm not very good at biology.

"Is Cullen coming this evening?"

Charlie's voice surprised me a bit after such a long silence. I saw him looking at Bella in the rear-view mirror.

"Yes. Why?"

"Billy's coming over…and Jake."

I saw mixed feelings on Bella's face: she seemed happy that she would get to see her friend again, but on the other hand, she seemed a bit pissed off that both Edward and Jacob would be in their house. Together. At the same time.

I hadn't expected to meet them both on my first day in Forks. Or at least one a time.

Their house was cosy, nice. I could get used to it. The forest at the back of the house almost couldn't be seen trough the thick curtain of rain. I wondered if it would ever stop.

One of my mum's arguments had been the ever lasting rain. I hated rain with a passion. It made me depressed. I always longed for the sun, for warmth. For the summer.

The smallest bedroom in the house had become mine. Charlie had bought a bed, a desk (chair included), a wardrobe and some shelves. Bella picked out the bedspread. They had helped me with carrying my stuff up to my room, leaving me to unpack. It was nice that they didn't stick around. Giving me some time for myself, to think. I was still a bit doubtful if this had been a wise decision.

My friends had been sad that I would leave, but they didn't try to persuade me to stay, like my parents had done. Just thinking of my parents made me a bit angry. Their constant fights had only been worse the last week. Blaming each other for my leaving. They were good parents, they loved me, but sometimes they really annoy me! Sometimes you should be able to re-programme them, reset them like a computer.

I offered Bella to help her with dinner. She seemed distracted, she was glancing at the clock every 5 minutes and kept doing this during dinner and when we were doing the dishes.

And then the doorbell rang. Bella all but ran to the door, leaving me with the dishes. A little later she returned followed by the most beautiful man. His perfect messy hair was copper and his eyes a strange gold. I wondered if he wore contacts. He smiled slightly when he saw me, amused by some unknown reason. Bella never told me her boyfriend looked like _this_!

"Hello, I'm Edward Cullen. It's a pleasure to meet you. Bella told me a lot about you, Evelyne."

I shot a quick glance at Bella, who was suddenly very interested in her shoes. I wondered how much she had told him.

Edward spoke quite old fashioned. As if he came from a different time zone or something. Or perhaps he did it on purpose, perhaps it was thought cool here in Forks.

"Nothing bad I hope?"

He smiled his weird smile again and shook his head. I wasn't sure what it was, but I didn't feel really comfortable around Edward.

Charlie had come to the kitchen again, grunted a greeting to Edward, which Edward politely answered, and left again mumbling something under his breath. It felt a bid rude to be with them during their private time, so I excused myself and made my way to the stairs. I was halfway when the doorbell rang for a second time that evening. I was greeted by a man in a wheelchair and a _very_ handsome boy. Boy isn't really the correct word for him, he was more like a young man, somewhere in his early twenties I would say. It didn't really change the fact that he was handsome. And apparently very bored, since he was looking away, clearly annoyed.

"Ah, you must be Charlie's niece. I'm Billy and this is Jacob, my son."

"I'm Evelyne. Charlie's expecting you, come in."

I stepped aside to let them both in. Honestly I was a bit shocked to know that the handsome, young man was Jacob. Bella had told me that he was my age, 17. He didn't look a thing like a 17 year old teenager. I closed the door behind him, and he stood un-deciding in the hallway. His hands were slightly trembling, like he was extremely mad about something. I carefully touched his arm, hoping I wouldn't scare him. He only turned his head to me, looking in my eyes for the first time that evening. I saw his expression change, from angry to shocked, from shocked to happy, and from happy to angry again. I wanted to ask him what was wrong. He must have seen that I was concerned, cause his expression soften a bit. He even turned towards me, slightly confused.

"Jacob?"

I quickly let go of his arm when I heard Bella's voice. She stood in the doorway, Edward just behind her, very amused again. I couldn't help but wonder what he found so funny all the time. From what Bella had told me in her mails, Jacob and Edward weren't exactly friends, so I thought it strange that Edward was so clearly amused.

Jacob was back to frowning, while turning to Bella. She hugged him and he hugged her back, glancing at Edward with a pestering glance in his eyes. Edward's smile melted away quickly. I, on this point, was completely confused. I couldn't really make out who was feeling what for who. And I was counting myself in, too. It hurt that Jacob was hugging Bella and was enjoying it so much.

"How are you Jake? I'm sorry. I wish I could have seen you sooner."

She was fussing over him like a mother, while leading him to the kitchen where he was pushed into a chair, forced to sit down. She didn't give up on asking him questions, hoping to get as many answers as possible. Edward was being depressed in a corner of the kitchen and I was standing in the doorway, hardly able to believe what I was seeing. Bella had left Edward, the boyfriend she was willing to die for, standing there for Jacob?

The thing that was bothering me the most, was the way how I was feeling. I was strangely attracted to Jacob, I wanted to be in Bella's place, I wanted to fuss over him. I couldn't help it, but I was jealous. And I hated it. I didn't even know him!

* * *

It was the most awkward evening from my whole life. Bella kept fussing over Jacob, but Jacob only was hostile with her and he didn't really pay her any attention. He kept shooting glances at me, sometimes angry, sometimes happy or even relieved. Edward would get his secretive smile sometimes, but they disappeared as quick as they came.

I was quickly bored of watching this strange scene. Or perhaps I was just annoyed by my own feelings. I just couldn't put my finger on it why I was feeling this way. I went over to Edward, who looked a bit angry.

"You and Jacob aren't really friends, he?"

All he did was shake his head in response, his eyes fixated on the two persons in front of us. It seemed like things weren't so funny now. I wondered how I could sneak out of the room unnoticed. I wanted to play on my guitar, or read a book or do whatever, as long as it brought some distraction, as long as it was a way to get out of there.

"You play the guitar?"

Edward was looking at me with genuine interest, his crooked smile on his face and staring in my eyes with his strange golden ones. He made me nervous.

"Euhm…yes. How do you know that?"

"Bella told me."

Ooooh. Bella again. I had the feeling that she had talked quite a lot about me with her boyfriend. I wondered what else she had told him.

Edward and I kept talking, rather awkwardly on my side. His eyes, no more his whole presence made me feel uncomfortable, and I couldn't really keep my mind with the conversation. I got distracted by the boy at the kitchen table. Jacob would glance at Edward and me talking, and sometimes when I caught him, I found it incredibly hard to look away again. Something seemed to be pulling me towards him, as if we were connected in some weird way.

I was happy when the game was over and Billy wanted to leave. Jacob didn't say anything, he only looked at me once. One smothering, long look.

I wished for him to come back the moment he closed the door behind him.

* * *

SO, let me know what you think of it. These reviews really make my day!

Yaoi-Will-Save-The-World xxx


	3. Chapter 3

**So people, this is chapter 3 (obviously xD). It's slightly longer than the last one, but I'm not sure it will always be like that. Also, I've noticed quite some people read this story (which I'm very happy about) and I wish I knew what all those people think of it, but I don't since almost no-one leaves me a review. Even when you think this story is bad, I'd still like to know. So yeah, leave me a review (I feel a bit stupid for asking it like this, but yeah, wth). **

* * *

Chapter 3

Forks High school wasn't really impressive. In total it counted 358 students, now 359. The first day I hadn't even noticed us arriving at school. Mainly because the collection of maroon buildings were only recognisable as Forks High because it was written on the first building. But I had also been lost in thought that first day.

Lately all my thoughts let to Jacob, and to the fact that I missed him for some odd reason. Since he had left Friday evening, I felt the strange need to see him. It was ridiculous! I had even played with the idea of asking Bella if I could borrow her car and get his address.

Would he be at school now? He was 17 but he didn't look like a 17 year-old at all, he probably could get away with not going. But Billy wouldn't allow him to ditch just because he feels like it, right? He looked far too caring for that. I wondered how he got so buff. Not that I'm complaining (no, definitely not complaining at all!) but I would be lying if I said I wouldn't be curious. Not one guy at school could match up with Jacob.

They had all known that I was coming, all 358 students and I'm not even talking of all their parents. Gossip travels fast in a small town like Forks. Apparently, Charlie had been talking. Bella had told me that she had done her very best to refrain him from doing that, but she had failed that task. She knew how annoying this was: Charlie had done the same when she had come to Forks. I had hoped to make a silent and unnoticed entry, but my arrival had already been prepared and I wasn't left alone, there was always someone fussing over me, wanting to help me.

Arriving with the Cullens hadn't really been of much help either. It seemed they were quite popular here, which gave me already some state of popularity too, just because Edward had offered me to let me ride along with him, Bella and Alice, Edward's sister.

Alice was alright, a bit hyper and way too awake so early on a Monday morning, but she was funny and nice. Not as creepy as Edward, but she too had the strange golden eyes. Must be contacts, Edward had told me she was an adopted sister: they were in no way related.

"Miss Johnson, I know you've already seen this, but I would like it if you would pay attention. Your Biology mark isn't _that_ good, right?"

There he stood, with his little smile in front of the class: my Biology teacher. I hated the man. He was stupid, arrogant and he always had that creepy little smile on his face, as if he was making fun of me. He annoyed me to death! If he had been a good teacher I could have lived with this irritated things, but he wasn't a good teacher, so that only made matters worse. I often felt like throwing my book at his face.

But I didn't want trouble in my first week, so I didn't do it. I only mumbled an "I'm sorry" that I didn't mean. It's not like I hated the subject, it are the teachers that form a problem. Apparently it was impossible to find a decent Biology teacher, here and at the other side of the country.

A few kids in class were laughing under their breath, but I wasn't sure if they were laughing with me because of the remark or because of my obvious distaste of the teacher. I only held my head up high, as if I couldn't care less.

"You don't really like him, right?"

I looked next to me where a girl was sitting. It was clear that she had Spanish roods, with her brown eyes and long, dark hair. She even had a light tan, something that was impossible here in Forks, unless it was in your genes. She was also slightly taller than me.

"Not really, no. Why? Is he your favourite teacher or something?"

She only laughed.

"Hell no! Didn't you see his little, sadistic smile? He's a creep."

Now it was my turn to laugh. And to agree.

Apparently Carmen was in most of my classes and by the end of the day she had become my first and best friend at Forks High. At least I didn't have to go sit with Bella and her friends anymore during lunch. And since Carmen was a pro in Biology, she offered to help me. At least now I wouldn't have to fail the subject.

"There are _two_ tickets?"

"Yes, one for me and one for Edward."

I sat silently on the counter, watching the strange scene before me. Bella and I had been doing dishes when Edward arrived, just like any night. Charlie had returned to the living room, ignoring Edward as much as possible. Until Edward had started out of the blue about these certain flying tickets Bella had gotten as birthday present to visit Renée in Florida. Quite a nice present if you ask me. Apparently she had simply forgotten about it, because she had been so distracted when Edward had left her last winter. Charlie had thought it a good idea, till he heard the second ticket was for Edward. Now, going was out of the question.

It was strange that Edward had brought up the whole situation. He had been acting weird since he arrived, had been a bit absent. It made me wonder what was going on his head. But then again, he almost always made me wonder what was going on in his head , with that secretive smile of his. But now, he wasn't amused at all. It seemed like all he wanted at the moment was to get Bella away from here as soon as possible. The reason was unknown, even to Bella because she was just as surprised as Charlie and I, but apparently he wouldn't leave without a positive answer. No matter what.

"Why does he have to go with you? Can't Evelyne go?"

What? Don't include me in this, no, please don't. Why hadn't I even left in the first place?

"Euhm, Charlie, I don't think that's a good idea. Edward's parents bought it for Bella _and _Edward. I think it would be very ungrateful if I would go with Bella instead."

I saw Edward smile in approval and heard Charlie sigh in annoyance. I really didn't feel like becoming part of this. Things like this only ended in misery. And so, I silently left the room, deciding I would hear the outcome later.

"What are you playing?" Edward's head peeked out around the door. I looked up from my guitar and stopped playing.

"The Script, If You Ever Come Back. Why?"

He merely shrugged before saying: "You are good. Bella didn't lie."

I only nodded, while trying to hide my blush behind my hair. I think I failed, because I heard him laughing. I guess my hair is a bit to short to hide behind decently. It was easy to make me blush, it had always been like that. It was a typical Swan trade mark; Bella had the same problem.

Bella and I looked a lot like each other actually, only I wasn't as clumsy as her and I was a little bit shorter. And I had my father's eyes: green. I had always liked my eyes, but now, when I looked in the mirror I only saw my dad stare back at me. I honestly didn't want to be reminded of my dad at the moment. Or of my mum.

"So, what's been decided now?"

"Bella and I are leaving Friday for Florida and we'll be back Sunday. Do you want Alice to come and pick you up for school Friday?"

"Sure."

* * *

It had taken me some time to convince Charlie to take me along to La Push. He went fishing with Billy, and I think he was afraid he would have to babysit me the whole day if I would go along.

One of his arguments to get Bella to stay was the fact that I would be lonely. I had told him I was lonely at home too, so I was used to being on my own. Bye bye argument.

Bella had looked a bit hesitant to go to the airport Friday morning, but she looked also quite happy. I knew she really missed her carefree mother. Hell, even I missed my parents at times. Before she left, she had told me to go and check out First Beach in La Push. Apparently it was beautiful. So after encouraging Charlie to take me along and assuring him that he wouldn't have to watch out for me, he agreed in taking me along.

Bella was right. First Beach was beautiful, perfect. The calming sound of waves crashing on the sand made me forget about the mess my life had become. It had been one of the main reasons why I wanted to come here. Even though I was alone, the sound and the smell of the sea always helped me not to think and that was exactly what I wanted. Because if I was on my own, I started to think. Think about my parents who were practically begging me to come back home, but when I asked for any information on how the divorce was coming along I received mails that didn't provide any information.

I spend the whole morning on the beach, walking around or looking out over the water, pretending that I could see the country at the other side of it. Or I read in the book I had brought, but what I read wasn't really registered in my head, so after reading the same page quite a few times I still had no idea what it said.

A little giggling three-year-old caught my attention. She came running to me as quick as her short legs could carry her, laughing still when she hid behind my back.

"Claire? Claire, come back now! You are going to get me into trouble."

A young man came out of the direction the girl had come from. She only laughed harder. When I turned my head around she put a finger to her lips, still smiling wildly. I nodded and smiled at her. The guy came closer and I saw him looking relieved when he saw the girl behind me. I winked at him, letting him know without words that I was playing along with her.

"Excuse me, but have you seen a cute little girl?"

More giggles from behind me.

"No, I'm sorry."

"That's too bad. Guess I'll have to go home alone than."

He turned around and started walking. Claire had stopped laughing now. She carefully looked over my shoulder, watching the man walk away.

"Quil!"

He immediately turned again when she called him, a surprised look on his face.

"Oh Claire there you are! I hadn't seen you."

She ran to him and he immediately picked her up, bringing a smile back to her face. The smile disappeared quickly when he told her they had to go, and she started to yell that she still wanted to collect some sea shells. She even used her puppy eyes on him. It worked. After she was put down again, she ran away again, saying something about shells.

"She can be a bit tiring sometimes, but I still love her. Thanks for playing along. I'm Quil by the way."

He offered his hand, and I shook it.

"I'm Evelyne. Nice to meet you."

"You're Evelyne? Bella's cousin?" After I gave him an affirmative nod, he continued. "Wow, Jake didn't lie when he said you were pretty."

He gave me cheesy wink and I couldn't help but blush. It only made him laugh.

So, Jacob had been talking about me? Why would he do that?

Quil was a nice guy, I enjoyed talking with him. And he seemed to know Jacob very well.

Claire showed me her shells. She even told me which one she would give to whom. I didn't know the people (except for Jacob) but I all thought them very lucky. I felt quite sad when they had to leave and even Claire's big brown eyes couldn't keep them from going.

"Hey, you wanna come along? You can meet the guys, they'll be on their best behaviour, promise. Maybe Jake's there too."

He winked at me, again. He seemed to do that a lot. I don't know why the possibility of seeing Jacob pulled me over the edge, but without hesitation I took my bag and followed Quil and Claire to wherever they would go.

* * *

**I hope you liked it! Please leave a review :D I also have decided to add some notes to this story, you can find them on my profile soon. They are not essential for the story, they are just funny anacdotes(?) ;)**

**Yaoi-will-save-the-world xxx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! First of all: thanks to those who reviewed and I hope they'll keep doing so. Second: I feel quite bad that it took longer than usual to update this chapter, but I had this major school project that used up all my time. Luckily, it's finished now and I won't ever have to see it again :D **

**For this chapter: I'm quite happy about it, even with all the dialogues (I'm really bad at writing them and I avoid them as much as possible, but now, I didn't have much of a choice.) So I hope you'll like it as much as the previous chapters :D**

* * *

Chapter 4

"Hey guys, look who I brought along !"

Four sets of eyes turned to me and I couldn't help but feel a bit uncomfortable. We stood in a kitchen that looked small because of the four gigantic men, Quil included, present in it. The three other men sat at the small kitchen table, and one of them had the only other woman on his lap.

They all looked the same: a lot of mussels, tall, dark hair and eyes. They all looked like Jacob, but none of them could really match up to him.

The woman was beautiful, and had the same dark hair and eyes everyone in La Push seemed to have. Only when she turned her head more to me, the three long scars on her face became prominent. I wondered what happened to her.

Claire immediately let go of Quil's hand and ran to the woman, eagerly showing her the shells she had collected. She immediately gave the girl all her attention. The men however, were still staring at me expectantly.

"This is Evelyne Johnson. She was sitting at the beach."

I heard a teasing undertone in the way Quil introduced me, as if something was very funny. And apparently it was, because on the face of one of them a huge grin started to spread. The other two just smirked.

"Ha, so you're Jake's girl? Pity."

Wow, what? Jake's girl? What the hell was he talking about?

"Paul, behave."

Paul only shrugged his shoulders, his smile still on his face. Apparently the other man was the leader of this bizarre group. He seemed to be older than the others, he shone with authority. The third guy was still grinning.

"I'm Sam, this is Embry and that's Emily, my fiancé."

I could only nod and question my own sanity for coming here. All they did was make fun of me. Claire had started handing out her shells. She wanted to take the ones that were left to the other room, but her hands were to small to carry them all. A few fell to the ground. I picked them up and followed her to, apparently, the living room. I got a kiss as reward for helping her. And then, I saw the beautiful guitar laying on a table.

"Who plays the guitar?"

"I do." Embry said from behind me, smiling proudly.

"You don't play it Em: you _try_ to play it." Paul commented with a grin on his face.

Embry's smile turned into a scowl. I heard Quil and Sam laugh quietly behind me, but they were effectively shut up when Emily hit them on the back of their heads. I couldn't help but grin too.

Next to the guitar lay a few books. When I flipped through them, I saw that they contained the same songs as the books I had. Embry came to sit next to me, still looking a bit angry.

"Can I play it?"

He nodded. I gave him a smile before taking the instrument. It was slightly bigger than mine, but it would do. I felt them all look at me.

"Oh, the girls gonna play. If you're tired of playing _that_, you can always come play with _me_."

Paul shot me a smile while wiggling his eyebrows. I tossed him one of the books, which he caught with ease, looking a bit puzzled.

"Chose a song."

Claire came to me with a curious look on her face, when she started to play with the strings and giggled when it made noise. She was a funny girl, later on all the boys in La Push would be laying at her feet.

Paul handed me the book back, his grin back in place. I shot it a glance, while placing Claire next to me on the couch and then started to play.

Their mouths were slightly agape when I stopped playing.

"See Embry, _that's_ what a guitar should sound like."

Embry stuck his tongue out at Quil as answer. I smirked again. These guys actually were pretty cool. When I looked at Paul, he was staring at me intensely with a frown on his face.

"Jake's an idiot."

The whole room went silent when Paul suddenly exclaimed this.

"Why?"

Somehow, I didn't like it when he said that about Jacob. No idea why, though.

"Because, he's stupid enough to keep thinking of that stupid leech-loving girl when he has _you_!"

I saw Quil give Paul a punch on his shoulder, while Emily looked from an angry Sam to Paul, and then to me.

I wished someone would explain what all this was about. First it was me being 'Jake's girl' and now 'he has me'. And a leech-lover? Weren't leeches this little black creatures that attached themselves to humans to suck their blood? What kind of girl would love that? It was quite an understatement to say that I was confused. I wanted to ask for an explanation, but Sam looked quite pissed, so I didn't really dare to ask anything.

Paul seemed untroubled by this little incident. He was leaning against the wall, apparently deep in thought. I started playing a new song, just to have something to do, and to break the uneasy silence that had fallen over the room.

Emily shot me a thankful smile.

"He, that's Fall Out Boy." Embry said after a while. I smiled and nodded at him. He shifted a little closer when I started the next song.

"The Beatles." I nodded again, and his smile grew again.

We kept this little game up for quite a while. Even Paul played along after a while. Actually Paul wasn't as brute as I first thought, he was alright. He just didn't think before he said something. But he was nice, just like Embry. I think I found myself a new friend in the boy. He was 17, just like Quil. And Jacob. Neither one of them looked 17. I wondered what was in the drinking water of La Push that made all the boys grow like this.

From my short visit I learned a lot of things; one: the men were beside buff and tall also very hot, literally. Embry had accidently brushed his hand against mine, it felt like it was on fire. He had said it was a typical Indian thing.

Second: Quil and Claire were in no way related. It made me wonder why he was so extremely fond of her. I thought I had seen Quil look at Claire with the same love and adoration as Sam when he looked at Emily.

For a third: this seemed to be _the_ place to hang out for the members of the group. Later that day more people, like Jared and Seth, had walked in like they owned the place, asking for food. That would make a good fourth: the food those boy could eat! It was impressive.

The fifth thing I found out, was that Jacob didn't like me being there. At all.

"What are _you_ doing _here_?"

Jacob stood rigid in the doorway, trembling, with a deep frown on his handsome features. He looked almost scary. Almost.

"Quil invited me. Why? Am I not allowed here or something?"

I hadn't meant to sound so bitchy, but he had started being rude. I saw him tense even more, and I instantly felt sorry about it.

"Calm down, Jake. She's great."

"Shut it, Paul! Sam, why did you let her stay here?"

I felt bad now; I didn't want them to fight. I glanced at Sam, he had squared his shoulders and looked angrily at Jacob.

"This is your problem Jacob. She has every right to be here."

He looked around the room once, but found no-one who seemed to support him.

"Fine. Then I'll just leave."

OK, now he was just being dramatic. Why did he hate me so much? I couldn't seem to find anything I had done wrong. And, honestly, I wanted an answer to that question. I grabbed my coat and quickly followed him outside, ignoring the protest of the others.

"Jacob!" He just kept walking. "Jacob! Jacob, wait!"

He stopped and turned around, looking furious.

"What?" he spat.

"That's my question too. What is your problem? If I ever did something wrong, than please, tell me because I have no idea."

He opened his mouth to say something, closed it again and turned around. I wanted to yell at him again, but after a few steps he turned back. He stopped when he stood right in front of me, towering over me with an angry expression on his face.

"You. You're my problem. You don't belong here, so leave. I don't want to see you."

The way he said this, all cold and calm, made the words hurt even more. They cut straight through my heart. And how does someone cover a broken heart? With anger.

"Yeah well, that's to bad. All your friends seem to like me, they don't seem to mind me being here. Aah, and then something else: _you _go claiming that you don't like me, yet, everybody here knows me as _your_ girl! Care to explain that?"

"You are insane woman!"

"What? I am not! You're just an insufferable ass, Jacob Black!"

"Done? Good, than I'll be going now."

All I could do was watch him walk away, feeling a pull with every step he took. It hurt. I wanted to call him back and apologise. I would have, but Embry interrupted just in time, saying that Charlie had called: we had to go.

I said goodbye to everyone (promising Claire I would come back, otherwise she refused to let me go). Embry drove me to Charlie, while trying to cheer me up. I appreciated his afford. As a sort of thanks I promised him I would help him with his guitar. He sent a big smile my way.

Yeah, Embry would be a good friend.

* * *

I never really liked Sundays. They reminded me of the homework load I still had and the fact that I had to go to school tomorrow. Carmen had agreed to spend her precious Sunday afternoon with me, helping me with my homework, instead of hanging out with her boyfriend. I felt bad about it, but she had insisted.

Transferring school in the middle of the year wasn't exactly easy: I had a lot of catching up to do in certain subjects, while in others I had already seen the matter they were teaching.

Charlie had immediately approved of my new friend, saying that Carmen was a good girl. I thought it was quite scary that Charlie knew my friends and their family. But he had also been very happy that I had made some friends in La Push. I guess he hoped I would take Bella there more often: he clearly preferred Jacob over Edward. Something I wasn't so certain about.

Was it even possible to like someone, while at the same time you dislike them? I wasn't even sure why I liked Jacob so much, he hadn't really done anything to make me like him. Still I couldn't really help it.

Doing homework with Carmen was nice. She was a good teacher, so I understood the exercises quickly. It would have gone a lot faster, though, if my thoughts wouldn't wander of every five minutes. After an hour, she had just asked me what was wrong. Surprisingly enough, I told her.

Normally, I don't tell people what's bothering me, I'd rather keep it locked up inside of me. But I felt that I could really trust her, and so I told her about yesterday, about spending the day at Emily's and having fun with the guys and Claire. And I told her about Jacob. About the ass that he could be, but that I liked him either way. I wasn't very sure he liked me. Actually, I think he didn't like me at all.

My complaining was interrupted by the phone.

"With Evelyne."

"Is Bella there?"

Jacob, it was Jacob. My eyes darted to Carmen and back. I think I felt my heart beat a little faster. Note to myself: stop acting like an over-obsessed fangirl every time I see or hear him.

"She's in Florida with Edward, to visit Renée. I thought you knew that?"

"For how long did they leave?"

"Three days, they'll be back tonight. Why?"

"Just checking. Bye."

I don't know what exactly was wrong with the guys of La Push, but they all knew how to say things that freaked me out. I mean, what kind of questions were that? Would it matter if Bella stayed at her mother's for one, two or three days? She would come back anyway. Apparently their relationship went a lot deeper then I thought. It was a painful thing to think.

By the time Bella got home, Jacob had called another four times. Charlie had started to become annoyed by it, he even wrote a note. Bella was just reading it when the phone rang. Again. It was Jacob.

Edward looked intensely at her, not really pleased at her eagerness to talk with him.

"What did he want?"

"I'm not sure. He asked if I would be at school tomorrow."

See what I mean with weird questions? This absolutely didn't make sense to me! But it suddenly did for Bella. She nearly dropped the food she was busy with and mumbled something to Edward. I saw him getting tense. What kind of secret message had she found in Jacob's strange question?

I had the feeling I was missing something, something big. Something that had to do with the strange air around the Cullens and the guys of La Push. Something Bella knew, and I didn't. And, apparently, no-one was going to tell me.

* * *

**Please, please leave me a review! it's very important to me to know what you all think of it! Perhaps, I'll add some extra notes on my profile too. **

**Yaoi-will-save-the-world xxx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, terribly sorry about the delay, but school is using up all my imagination. it should be reported as a crime...**

**I'd like to thank those who are still reading this story and leave me reviews. I'm still a bit surprised how many people actually read this, I never thought it would be good :p But please enjoy this chapter, you had to wait long enough ;)**

* * *

Chapter 5

"If I asked you to stay in the car, would you?"

No, was the first answer that popped up in my head. I looked up at the couple that was sitting in front of me in the silver Volvo. Edward shot me a glance in the rear-view mirror.

Bella looked at Edward suspiciously, before looking around. Apparently, she found what she was looking for, cause she suddenly almost froze in her seat. When I followed her stare I saw _him_, too.

Jacob was leaning against his motorcycle, dressed in a tight, black shirt that showed all his muscles and a pair of jeans covered in oil. It was the first time I really noticed what he was wearing, before I had always been to mesmerised by his face.

His expression now was…composed, I think. He seemed to be calm, but also slightly irritated. The way he stood made clear he didn't want to be here at all.

I mostly registered all this in a few seconds and at the same time I had managed to open my door and get out of the car. I heard Bella do the same, closely followed by Edward. I wanted to run to Jacob, apologise about Saturday and it took me all my willpower to refrain from doing so.

When Jacob saw me, his exprescion and stance changed. He opened up to me, his eyes kind and his pose inviting. However, it suddenly changed again when he glanced behind me and saw Bella and Edward walking this way. He tensed up, his eyes flaring with anger.

"You're hanging out with _him_ now, too?"

Well good morning to you too, Jacob Black. It's always a pleasure to see you! Please, do note the sarcasm.

"Edward just offered me a _ride_! He was just being nice, maybe you should try that too."

He gave me a sneer as answer.

"Too lazy to drive yourself to school? I'd even rather walk to school than have to ride along with him. The thought alone…"

He shuddered for emphasis. It only made me want to hit him. I really couldn't understand why I liked him.

"For crying out loud, Jacob! Who do you think you are? You can't go around, telling me who I can hang out with and who not! Besides, you don't even like me, you said so yourself. If I wanted someone to make my decisions, I would never have left home in the first place!"

I saw the guilt creep into his eyes and take over his stance again. He even reached out to me, a gesture of comfort, but I stepped out of his reach. I was too angry to give in now, no matter how much I longed for him to touch me. I quickly moved past him, heading for the school gate.

I was almost there when I noticed Carmen standing there, looking at the scene that was playing out behind me. It was only when I looked around that I found that almost every other student of Forks High was standing in the parking lot, watching Jacob and Edward. I wondered if the crowd had also been there when I had been yelling at Jacob.

Edward and Jacob looked like they were about ready to jump at each others throat. I had never seen a person so scary. A few boys looked like they were hoping for a fight, others were making bets with each other. I think I was the only one who noticed the principal passing by, an angry look on his face. I saw him discussing something with Edward. Apparently it was something funny, because Jacob started to smile. Nevertheless, he returned to his bike and kicked it to life. Before he rode of, he gave me one last, confused look.

Mr Greene ushered all the students back to the school, even threatening with detention. I quickly started to drag Carmen away from the scene.

"So…assume that was Jacob Black?"

"Yes."

"Never thought you would fall for the bad guys."

I just groaned while I dragged her with me to English.

* * *

I wanted to forget about the encounter with Jacob that morning, I really did, but apparently no-one would let me. All the children at school would start to whisper with each other rather loudly when I walked by, some even pointing at me. Not even the most deathly glare Carmen would send their way could stop them from doing so. It was only during lunch that someone dared to ask me about what happened.

His name was Ian Newton. He seemed nice and was sort of handsome, but he couldn't be compared with Jacob. He acted quite familiar with me, as if he had known me for a very long time. Apparently, his brother was good friends with Bella, what made it only logical, in his eyes, that we would be friend too. He sat down next to me and casually laid his arm around my shoulder. I glanced at Carmen for help, but she was just as surprised as I was.

"So, you seem to be good friends with the guy from La Push?"

Wow, this guy's subtle.

"Euhm…he's not a friend really. I just met him a few times, he's one of Bella's friends."

He lifted one of his eyebrows when Carmen snorted at my answer. I gave her an angry glare while I shrugged of Ian's arm. She merely rolled her eyes at my behaviour.

"You seemed quite familiar with him, though. You sure there's nothing between you two?"

"Yes Ian, I am sure. He doesn't like me, I even think he hates me with ever fiber of his being, so their will probably never even be a chance to become his friend."

I hated how the words sliced through me. I could hardly keep from whining when I said them. I hated what Jacob Black had done with me, how he had managed to crawl under my skin and torture me whole days with thoughts of him. I hated how he managed to break my heart with every little thing he did or make me act like an over-excited fangirl. And I hated myself, for still liking him even when there was nothing to like about him.

"Do you want to be friends with him? He looked dangerous, I think it would be better to stay out of his way."

A shocked laugh escaped my lips. Jacob wasn't dangerous! Sure, he was tall and muscled and had a motorcycle he could lean against in a very cool way, but he wasn't dangerous. He was Bella's best friend, he had cared for her when Edward had left her last winter. No, Jacob wasn't dangerous.

"Jacob isn't dangerous and what does it matter what I want? Even _if_ I wanted to be friends with him it wouldn't matter because, clearly, he doesn't want to become friends."

"So you want to be friends?"

"My god, Ian! Can we please talk about something else beside Jacob Black?"

Silence fell over our table, a rather uncomfortable one. Carmen gave me a subtle kick under the table to catch my attention. She nodded in Ian's direction and when I turned my head I saw him looking rather hurt. I couldn't help but feel a bit bad for yelling at him. I opened my mouth to apologise to him, but he spoke before I could even start.

"You know, I don't understand why you would want to be friends with that Jacob kid. I could be a much better friend."

I think I exploded that moment. I stood up abruptly, almost knocking over my chair. Ian was lucky he moved out of slapping reach because my hand was aching with the need to hit something. Instead I grabbed my backpack and stormed out of the cafeteria.

"Where are you going?"

I heard Carmen just before I was out of the door.

"Biology!"

As if the moment could be made any worse!

Of course, my biology teacher went out of his way to get me even more angry than I already was. I swear that man has a sixth sense for finding out when someone is in a bad mood, so he can make it even worse. He asked me to read out loud five times and asked me all the hard questions, his little creepy smile always on his face.

I stormed out of the classroom as soon as the bell rang, all the while muttering profanities under my breath, ignoring the giggles that came from Carmen. When we had almost reached the parking lot, she pulled me to a stop.

"Is that Jacob?"

Disbelieve and surprise were colouring her voice when she pointed to a boy at the end of the parking lot. He waved at me when he saw Carmen pointing. He had short, black hair, a tan skin and a lot of muscles. But it wasn't Jacob, it was Embry. I quickened my pace, leaving Carmen behind. From the corners of my eyes I saw other children stop with whatever they were doing and watch me approaching, for the second time that day, an intimidating looking boy from La Push. Embry smiled at me, and I couldn't help but grin back.

"What are you doing here?"

"Picking you up after school. Claire's been having tantrums all week because she wants to see you again. Quil can't handle it anymore."

His eyes sparkled with mischief when he talked about his best friend. I could still remember the power the little girl held over Quil. It was quite funny actually. But going to La Push had the possibility to see Jacob, and wasn't sure I wanted to see him again. Not today at least. Embry must have noticed my hesitation, because his smile faltered a little.

"Please, just come? We already miss you in La Push. Please?"

How can it be that a boy looking so mature can make me swoon using the puppy eyes? I mean, Embry was handsome and friendly and nice, but not really cute. The puppy eyes however made him look like a little kid begging for a cookie. It was absolutely adorable.

"Fine."

Twenty minutes later I was walking through Sam and Emily's door. Before I could properly greet someone I was tackled by a squealing little girl. I picked her up, while being smothered in her kisses. Jup, Claire was happy to see me. If she had been a dog she would have waggled her tail. I mentally hit myself for the stupid comparison, I mean, come on, a dog? After I put her down I was greeted by the others present in the house: Emily enveloped me in a hug, Seth and Quil high-fived me and Paul casually laid his arm around me.

Emily had baked some (gigantic) muffins and the boys didn't need to be told twice to sit down. In no-time almost all of the muffins were gone, it was quite impressive. Claire had climbed on my lap and had started to draw on a piece of paper, enjoying herself. Everything was so carefree that I almost forgot about my fear for seeing Jacob. Until he walked in of course.

Everything went silent as he just stood in the doorway. I wondered if he would make a scene again. He didn't.

He sat down on the only empty chair, casually taking one of the last muffins and after a while joined the conversation that had started again. Everything seemed so…normal, I could hardly believe it. We were just a group of friends who were having a good time after school. It was strange to just talk to Jacob, even when it was about things that didn't matter at all. He seemed so relaxed, so carefree.

I felt like I was dreaming, and I didn't want to wake up.

* * *

**Tadaaaa~ I hoped you liked it :D it took me a very long time to write this, I'm not sure why though, but I'm having a bit of trouble with deciding whether or not Jake's gonna give in soon... decisions, decisions... xD **

**There's this little review button on the end of this page, and I can just feel how much you wanna click on it and tell me what you thought of this chapter :D**

**Yaoi-will-save-the-world xxx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello, here's the next update! I hope you guys are happy, I am ;) Ok, and now serious (or something like that) I'm not quite sure about this chapter. I'm not really satisfied, but yeah, people told me it was alright, so I hope you guys will like it :D**

**I am very very sorry about the delay, but the site just wouldn't let me update, no idea why though...**

* * *

Chapter 6

Going to school after Monday was… hard. No, hard is not strong enough. It was right out dangerous! After leaving with Embry, it was quite clear that I was familiar with the famous La Push gang consisting of extremely hot (literally and figuratively) guys. Apparently they had a fanclub at Forks High School. And they saw me as their newest source of information.

It had gotten so far, that they followed me around _everywhere_. They started following me from the moment I stepped out of the car, and continued this when I walked to my locker between classes or ate my lunch. Hell, they even followed me to the restroom!

The only reason why I am still walking this earth is because of my friends, who saved my life this week.

On Tuesday, it was Alice who saved me. The group of deathly, screaming girls had me cornered when I was taking some books out of my locker. I felt like I was their prey and they were the pack of hungry wolfs waiting to jump on me and tear me apart limp by limp. Luckily, Alice was brave enough to drag me away talking on and on about something she wanted to discuss with me. I owe her for all eternity.

Wednesday they were all crazy enough to follow me to class. They didn't even had to be there! Apparently, our teacher had decided that today was a good day to be late, I felt like smacking him when he would arrive! If I would still be alive by then… Those girls were insane! They had formed a huge circle around me, closing me in, all the while asking, no begging is a better word, to introduce them to the La Push guys. My hero today was Ian, one hunk of chivalry. As reward for chasing the girls away I gave him a hug and a cookie at lunch.

Thursday, they decided for a more subtle approach. They had divided themselves in groups of two or three, that way they were almost unnoticeable between the other students. They attacked at lunch: they took the few chairs left at our table. It started out quietly, but they got so excited that they soon were yelling over each other, trying to get their own question answered first. I felt so suffocated! Thank god, Carmen almost pulled them away by their hair, glaring at them. They slowly left, unsure if they would really give up their chance to talk to me. Carmen was the best friend ever!

The desperation reached it's peak on Friday, though. I only nearly escaped my death in the bathroom that morning and stayed close to my friends when I had to go to my locker or sat at lunch. I had survived the day, until the last period. I thought they were crazy, but this was far beyond crazy. They drove me out of the school, only the torches and pitchforks were missing. Suddenly someone got a hold of me and pulled me back, almost making me fall. Immediately I was surrounded.

Help, I don't want to die yet!

"Stop!"

Suddenly everything was quiet. The group opened up like the sea for Moses and there stood my savour: Edward. He was quickly by my side, grabbing me by my arm and pulling me to the car. We were off before I could even blink. Note to myself: thank Bella later for having such an awesome boyfriend.

When I told my mum about this, she burst out laughing. I playfully scolded her that she should have compassion with her only daughter. It only made her laugh more.

It felt good to talk with my mother again, even if it was just over the phone. It had taken a while before I wanted to answer her calls, so she had taken to writing mails. My father had followed her example when he also realised that I wouldn't answer his calls either. I had read them, eventually, but couldn't bring myself to reply to them. I missed them. If I would deny that, I would be lying. It didn't change the fact that I was still angry with them.

It was often that they would send pictures along with mails or make useless promises in them, everything they had to get me to live with them. For the first time I was able to relate the names they had given me with a face. Their new partners looked alright. It didn't change anything, though. Sometimes, life was unnecessary complicated.

* * *

Something was bringing me out of my peaceful slumber and made it difficult to open my eyes. It took me a while to register that it was the sun shining through the window. It had been a while since I had seen it or felt it's warmth. I had gotten quite used to the endless amount of moister in the air. When I looked out of window, I could even see a clear blue sky. It made me feel happy. I don't think I ever dressed as fast as I was doing now, wanting to be outside as soon as possible.

I skipped down the stairs, smiling all the while, till I saw Bella at the kitchen table. She sat there, sulking. How could she be unhappy? The _sun_ was shining!

"Where's Charlie?"

"Fishing."

Duh, stupid question. Every person in Forks is now probably enjoying the sun. Except for Bella, of course.

"So…the sun is shining for a change, why are you in such a bad mood?"

"Edward went…camping with his family. He'll be back tomorrow."

She almost banged her head on the table. I wondered just how healthy this relationship was.

"And because of that you're going to sit here all day being miserable?"

She only shrugged her shoulders. This girl really needed a life besides Edward Cullen.

"God Bella, you can't waste such a day! Is there no-one you can visit? Jacob asked about you Monday, maybe you should go to La Push?"

I ignored the jealousy that I felt when suggesting this. I didn't understand why I didn't want Bella near Jacob. They were such good friends. Bella looked happy with the idea, all sight of depression gone.

"Well…I guess I could go. I have time till three, then I have to go to Angela."

She was so into it, I didn't even dare to disturb her. Inside, I was battling with my own feelings. The overruling jealousy didn't make any sense to me and I did my very best to suppress it.

"What are you going to do today?"

"Embry's coming to pick me up. He wants some guitar lessons. You should go to Jacob, he'll be happy to see you." _You should go before I change my mind and chain you to your chair to prevent you from going._

Bella almost ran out of the house, giddy with the thought of seeing Jacob, slamming the door behind her. I stopped myself just in time from hitting my head against the fridge. I sighed before I made myself some breakfast, ignoring the cold feeling in my stomach.

It wasn't long before Embry came. He looked really happy. It was contagious, I couldn't help but smile the whole ride to La Push, laughing with his jokes. We went to the beach and found us a nice spot on a piece of driftwood.

Teaching Embry was fun. I don't think I laughed that hard in a long time, I even forgot about Jacob and Bella being together at the moment.

"Embry, you have to move your second finger one string up." I laughed, while gently moving his finger.

"Right, you told me that before." He smiled a bit sheepish, making me laugh even more.

"Dude, you got Evelyne to teach you and then you just don't pay attention? That's quite stupid."

To say I was surprised when I heard Jacob's voice, was an understatement. He had a mocking gleam in his eyes when he looked at Embry. They started an argument, but I lost focus when I saw Jacob holding Bella's hand, fingers intertwined. They both seemed so cool with it. I couldn't help but feel betrayed. They casually sat down beside us and I couldn't help but move away from Jacob. I don't think he really noticed. Just like I didn't hear them arguing, until Bella gently pinched me in the arm to pull me out of my stray of thoughts.

"God Jake, it isn't as easy as it looks like." Embry's smile had disappeared and a frown had taken it's place.

Jacob's smile only seemed to grow.

"Come on, it can't be that hard."

"Then do it yourself."

"Fine. Do you care taking me as a student too?"

No, of course not. Except that you tend to make every time we meet a living hell. I only nodded my head while handing over my own guitar. It looked so small in his big hands as if he could break it without even trying.

In the beginning it was kind of awkward. Whenever I had to touch Jacob to show him how to place his fingers right, a bold of electricity went through me. I even think he felt it too, because the first time he gasped and almost pulled his hand back, as if I had burned him. But everything went smoothly in the end, it was even funny. The boys were so competitive, it was hilarious.

After a while, I was alone with Jacob and Embry at the beach. Bella had left to go to Angela, and she had been quite disappointed when Jacob hadn't paid her much attention. I would never admit it because I hated myself for even thinking it, but secretly I was glad to see her leave. That way, I could have Jacob's attention all to myself.

My god, I sound like a spoiled kid. I really have to do something about the fact that Jacob makes me act weird.

It was only when the sun started to set and the wind became chilly that we noticed that it had become evening. Jacob insisted on driving me home, resulting in a very displeased Embry.

It went smoother then I had expected, I had never been alone with Jacob. Not like this, anyway. He kept on laughing, radiating warmth and happiness. I had never even seen Jacob like this before, without his usual frown. I enjoyed it so much, I hadn't even noticed us arriving at my home.

"Thanks for bringing me home Jacob. I had a good time today."

"Yeah, me too."

Silence. Jacob looked like he wanted to say something to me, but wasn't sure if he would dare too. I patiently waited.

"Evelyne, do you…like want to…go on a…euhm…a date?"

"Yeah, sure."

* * *

**Hope you liked it :D Please leave me a review, even if you hated it ;) anyone who reviews gets a cookie?**

**Yaoi-will-save-the-world xxx**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys, hope you enjoy the next chapter :D don't really have much to tell you**

* * *

Chapter 7

I hate the feeling of being nervous. It made my stomach clench as if there were dragons fighting in there, it made my hands sweaty and my heart beat way to fast. Perhaps that's why I never let myself be nervous. I always take everything as smoothly as possible. I had become quite the expert in deceiving myself that I wasn't nervous at all.

But Jacob could take all that way just by looking at me. Even the thought of him made my heart beat just a little bit faster. It was so weird, no-one had ever had that effect on me. Especially not a stranger. Because that was what Jacob was to me, a stranger. I liked him for some strange reason, but I didn't _know_ him. I knew nothing about his past, his hobbies, what kind of music he listened too,… I didn't even know his favourite colour!

To say I was nervous for my date with him, was an understatement. It had been impossible to concentrate at school this last week. Some teachers had even asked if everything was alright. But school hadn't been the only problem: eating had become quite a challenge with my stomach acting so strange and at night I lay awake wondering what it would be like to be together with Jacob.

I had begged Carmen to come and help me with my outfit for tonight. She was glad to help. But even with her enthusiasm, it had been impossible to find an outfit that I thought fit. All my cloths were laying on my bed and all possible matches had been made. It was all futile. I was close to throwing something against the wall out of pure frustration. Until Alice suddenly walked in.

"Bella called me out of fear that your furniture isn't going to survive if you didn't find something to wear, so here I am!"

She looked so happy, as if she had gotten the best present ever. It was only after the shock that I noticed the large bag she was carrying. It contained awesome clothes, make-up, shoes, brushes, hair-clips,… Carmen and I were impressed by the amount of it.

Carmen quickly joined up with Alice to get me ready. They both really seemed to enjoy this dress-up, they kept on giggling and chatting and I wondered if they even remembered that I could hear them. But I had to admit that the result was awesome. I wondered if Jacob would like it too.

Bella had agreed on driving me to the movie theatre of Port Angeles. Jacob and I would meet there to watch a movie and then have some dinner. The whole ride I kept fidgeting with the hem of my shirt (quite an expensive one, I'm sure). When we arrived, Jacob wasn't there yet and I reassured Bella that she didn't have to wait till Jake was here. I waved at her when she drove away and then sat down on a bench in front of the theatre.

Unfortunately, it was rather cold outside and I grew bored quickly. So after checking my watch for what seemed to be the hundredth time, I stood up and walked inside. I was sort of hoping I would see Jacob there, but there was no sign of him. I walked around the room a few times, but I never spotted him. I couldn't help but feel a bit anxious.

I checked my watch again. He was late, thirty minutes already. I looked if I had any missed calls, but the little screen was empty. I decided I would wait for another ten minutes, if he wasn't here by then, I would call him.

My god, I never knew ten minutes could feel like an eternity. I dialled his number, my hands shaking lightly. I nervously started to chew on my fingernail while I heard the phone go over.

Answering machine.

"Damn it, Jacob!"

With a frustrated sigh I started walking around again, calming myself down. Trying at least. Perhaps he didn't pick up his phone because he was driving, or the battery died. The longer I was just standing there waiting for him, the more anxious I became. I tried calling him again, but it gave the same result. I left a message this time, a rather short one. I tried calling Embry, but apparently the guys of La Push had their turn-your-phone-off-night today.

In the end, I waited for two hours before I called Bella, tears silently streaming down my face.

"Evelyn? Eve…you there?" worry was colouring her voice.

"Yeah. Could you…come…and get me? He didn't come…" I wasn't sure if she understood my whispering, but she had. She promised to come right away.

I felt so angry, I couldn't believe he had let me down. The more I thought about it, the more my heart hurt with every thought that he didn't like me as much as I liked him.

When Bella arrived, I got in as quick as possible, turning my head away from her. I hated when people saw me cry. We drove in silence for a while, an uncomfortable silence, until Bella couldn't take it anymore.

"Are you alright?" I snorted at her questions.

"Of course." Sarcasm was colouring my voice.

I heard her sigh. It wasn't intentionally mean to her, I just felt so hurt. I couldn't help but be cold at the moment. She would forgive me for it.

"I just don't understand. Jake wouldn't do this kind of thing, I'm sure he has a good reason why he didn't show."

"Sure, cause that's what I need now…a good explanation. I'm sure that's the cure for the pain I am feeling. That I didn't thought of that myself."

"Evelyn, I'm serious. Jake doesn't ask a girl out if he doesn't like her, and he certainly doesn't stand her up! He's a good guy. He's having a though time lately, it's been hard on him. Just give him a chance to explain. He like's you, I just kn…"

"God Bella! I don't care! If he likes me that much, why wasn't he there? If he liked me he would have been there no matter what! I don't care anymore! Can…can't we just not talk about _him_? Please?"

Charlie stood in the doorway when we arrived, he looked worried. I couldn't bring myself to care. I just passed him, went upstairs and slammed my door shut. They left me alone for the rest of the evening and eventually, I fell into a restless slumber.

* * *

An annoying sound woke me up. By the time I found out that it was my phone ringing, I had missed the call. I slowly crawled out of bed, walking to my desk with sluggish movements. Apparently, I had 10 missed calls and 3 new messages. 7 calls and 2 messages from Jacob, the others from Embry. Sure, _now_ they had their phones turned on.

Thinking of last night made my eyes burn with tears. Angrily I brushed them away, I didn't feel like crying again. I still couldn't believe he stood me up! He asked me out, why would you ask someone out and then don't show up? I never thought he could be this mean.

I tried to push all those thoughts away while I went through my morning routine, thinking of lyrics and books and a lot of other unimportant things. It worked quite well, luckily. Until the source of my unhappiness arrived. I more heard then saw him stopping on our driveway with his motorcycle. I quickly did my hair in a ponytail and walked out of my room. I stopped at the window.

Outside, Bella and Jacob seemed to be arguing. She was blocking his way since he obviously wanted to get into the house. It looked quite ridiculous actually: tiny Bella standing in front of gigantic Jacob, trying to push him away. He didn't even seem to notice. When I walked down the stairs, Jake just had gotten past Bella. When he saw me I heard him whisper my name. I gave him a cold stare in return. He looked slightly taken aback, all his fight lust gone in an instant. His lost look softened my pain and anger too a point where it almost was forgotten, almost.

"What do you want Jacob?"

It took him a while to find his words, to get out of his mute state, and then he started mumbling, rattling. The words gushed out of him, but they didn't make sense. He didn't gave me a decent, believable excuse, no, instead he gave me false promises and asked me forgiveness. Even if I didn't want to be angry with him, I couldn't help but feel that he didn't have the right to be forgiven easily. The guy had broken my heart last night, and it wasn't put back in order yet.

"Enough, Jacob! I don't want to hear your excuses. I don't want to hear your apologies. I don't wanna see you! I want you to leave. If you don't like me, then don't ask me out. Then at least I would be spared from this heartache! Please Jacob, just leave."

A painful silence followed after my outburst. I saw Bella look anxiously from Jacob to me, but Jacob doesn't seem to notice. I have his full attention, his eyes locked with mine. I can see the hurt in them, a pain that reflects my own. And a certain determination. I averted my eyes, walked past him and opened the door.

"Please, leave Jacob. Please?"

I kept my eyes averted from him. I heard him take a deep breath, struggling with his words.

"Evelyn, please let me explain. Don't send me away like this. Just listen to me. Please, just for a few minutes. Please."

I made the mistake of looking in his eyes again, it nearly broke my heart all over again. The desperation burned in his eyes. I wanted to hug him, to forgive him, to make the pain all better. But I couldn't give in now. I stealed myself for the last time.

"Are you deaf? For gods sake I told you I didn't want your excuses! I don't even want to see you! I told you to get out!"

To emphasise my words, I slammed my hand against the door. The sound echoed through the silent house. He looked shocked at me and I looked back at him, letting him know I was serious about this. He squared his shoulders and moved towards the door. He walked up to me, looking me in the eye.

"I'm not letting this go. I'm not letting you go. You will hear my explanation." His voice was laced with determination.

I was startled by his words, impressed he wasn't giving up (melted on the spot is closer perhaps). I watched him walking back to his motor.

"Yeah well, I hope you enjoy disappointment then!" I yelled after him, slamming the door shut.

* * *

**Ok, so those who were hoping for a nice date with Jake, I'm sorry! I just felt like he should try a little bit harder, after all he had been ass ;) leave me a review :D**

**Yaoi-Will-Save-The-World xxx**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey everyone! sorry sorry sorry for the long waith. I was just really busy with school and I had this massive writer block :( but, to make it up to you I have an extra long chapter for you guys :D**

**enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 8

The moment I heard Jacob ride away, I wanted to follow him. I instantly regretted that I had turned him away. On the other side, he had hurt me. And not just a little bit, no, he had, in my opinion, nearly broken my heart. I hated how Jacob could take control of my thoughts when he wasn't even around, how he had managed to crawl under my skin and indented to stay there even when I didn't want him to. Sometimes it seemed as if he had put me under some kind of spell, bewitched me into loving him.

Because that was the problem, I had fallen in love with Jacob. That's why I wanted him close when he was away, why I had the incredible need to see him, why my thoughts always lead to him, why it hurts so much that he hadn't been there yesterday evening… I couldn't understand what I was feeling. I had never believed in love on first sight, but this thing with Jacob could hardly be anything else. I just wished that I knew _why_ I loved him, because he had never really done anything to make me like him. He had always been rude to me, claiming how he disliked me and yet, I had fallen for him. It absolutely didn't make sense.

"Evelyn? You okay?"

Bella laid a hand on my shoulder. When I turned to face her, she gave me a sad smile to try and cover her worry.

"Sure, sure. Why wouldn't I be?"

"You've been standing there for the last 10 minutes, not moving a muscle, only staring at the door."

I felt my cheeks head up in shame. Stupid Jacob Black, making me look like an idiot in front of Bella because he keeps my mind occupied. It hadn't been my intention to space out. This was so infuriating.

"I'm fine, don't worry."

I gave her my most convincing smile. It didn't work, I still saw doubt swim in her eyes. It looked like she wanted to say something, but didn't dare to. I waited, wondering where this conversation would take us.

"Perhaps…perhaps you should have given him a chance to explain. I don't like it to see him sad, or you. "

I let out a frustrated sigh. I had hoped that Bella would be on my side, or neutral or something, but not that she would side up with Jacob.

"I don't want to hear what he has to say. Not now at least. Just, please, can we stop talking about this?"

"Promise me you will hear him out?"

I nodded once.

I had decided I would not let this day go to waste. Since finals were coming up, I thought I'd use this day to study a bit. I promised myself I would not get distracted, I would not let my thoughts take over, I would only think of the matter I was studying.

I could fool my head into this deal perhaps but not my heart.

I started with mathematics, it was a subject that needed my full attention, but it wasn't really difficult either. In class I easily understood most of it. After half an hour I realised I was still staring at the same page, without taking in one letter that was written on it. I let out a frustrated sigh, nervously ticking with my pencil on my desk. It took me a while to recognise the familiar tune I was creating, and I almost snapped my pencil in half when I realised it. Howl, the song I associated with Jacob the most. I'm not sure why though. Perhaps because I liked his big wolfish grin that he had shot me on a rare occasion or because it was the song I had played on the beach when Jacob was there too?

And damn you, Jacob Black, I'm thinking of you _again_!

Angry, I closed my books. I figured there would be no studying today. I went downstairs, muttering profanities under my breath. Bella was sitting at the kitchen table, reading the newspaper, only looking up from it when I sat down across from her.

"Everything alright?"

I looked at her, only meeting sympathy in her eyes. I slowly shook my head.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

I shrugged.

"It's Jacob. I can't help but miss him, even though I'm still kind of angry with him. Lately he's all I ever think about, and I don't want to think about him, and I don't want to like him. Did you ever had it with Edward? That you didn't want to think of him, but everything you did made you think of him? God…I'm so confused."

She laid her hand over mine at the table.

"Perhaps you should go talk with him."

A groan escaped my lips while I shook my head. Why couldn't she understand? I didn't want to see him, I couldn't go see him. I would give in without wanting too.

"Maybe you should go out, do something that makes you not think of him. Edward and I are going to Port Angeles, do you want to come along?"

I could hear she was just being polite. I gave her a smile for the effort, but shook my head.

"Being around you two would probably make me think of Jacob even more. But thanks for asking."

I took a bottle of water out of the fridge and started playing with the lid while I drank. Maybe reading a book would help me take my mind of things.

"Bells, could I borrow one of your books?"

She nodded, but didn't stop reading the newspaper. The article must be very interesting.

I came to the conclusion that Bella didn't own as many books as I thought she would and that the books she possessed were mostly classics. Classics that I had already read before. With other words: they would never be able to catch my attention. I had to smile when I saw how well-read those books were and it surprised me that Bella kept reading them without ever growing bored. I let my fingers rake over their backs. Suddenly I noticed a book that looked new. Carefully I slipped it of the bookshelf. _Thales and Legends of the Quileute tribe._ I vaguely remembered Bella telling me Jacob was part of it. Without giving it another thought, I took it with me to my room.

I heard the soft purr of Edward's Volvo as he came to pick up Bella, I heard Bella close the door and I heard them leaving again, but I never stopped reading once. I was captivated by the stories in the book, captured by the magic of it. With every word an image was created in my mind, and I caught myself giving Jacob all the heroic parts. I smiled at my own foolishness but kept reading anyway. At a given moment I even let my fantasy go wild, imagining what it would be like to have a man that's half man and half wolf, protecting you for ever.

With a deep sigh I closed the book and rolled over on my back, staring at the ceiling. When I looked out of the window, I noticed that the rain had finally stopped and deciding that I needed some air, I went for a walk. I had never been in the woods behind the house and Charlie had warned me not to stray from the paths if I would ever go in. Apparently Bella had gotten lost in it once. The first thing that entered my mind when I entered the forest was _green_. Everything was green: the trees, the rocks, the ground, everything. It calmed my mind, helped me stay in the imaginary world of shape-shifters and cold-ones I was still lost in.

The peace and quite was suddenly disturbed by a lout crack coming from my right. I stopped death in my tracks, my head turned to where the sound had come from. Except for more trees and plants, I saw nothing. I took a few more steps, listening carefully. Just as I thought it had been my imagination running wild, a new rustling sound could be heard. I felt my heart speed up as I froze on the spot. All kinds of worst-case-scenarios ran through my head as I watched the spot the new noise had come from. And then I saw it.

A huge animal came out of the forest. I would say it was a wolf. It looked like one, but it was much taller than a normal wolf, almost of a bear-like size. I wanted to scream, but my breath caught in my throat, making it impossible to produce any sound. It's intelligent brown eyes looked at me with curiosity instead of hunger, almost as if it was looking for something. The eyes seemed so familiar to me, as if I had looked into them before. If I hadn't been so scared I might have laughed at my silly thoughts.

When the wolf took a step in my direction, I instinctively took one back. Upon noticing this, it let his large russet head hang low and emitted a whine, making it almost look cute. Again it's eyes held me captive, as if they held the answer to some kind of secret. After a while it walked up to me again, and I quickly took a few steps back until my back was pressed against a tree. Damn, now what? I pressed myself as far back into the tree as I could, scrunching my eyes shut and turning my head away. From under my eyelashes I saw the animal still coming closer until his nuzzle was almost pressed up against my face. I could even feel the warmth radiating from his large body. Very slowly and carefully he nudged my cheek with his nose, making me turn my head. I couldn't really place the expression on the wolf's face. It seemed happy, as that was even possible. His large brown eyes were watching me intensely and caught in his stare, I reached out with my hand.

A howl sounded through the woods and I quickly pulled my hand back. How many of these animals lived in these forests? The russet wolf in front of me turned his head, his happy expression gone. He casted me one last look before he took off.

When I regained my senses, I ran. I didn't mind the twigs that were scratching my face or the roots that wanted to make me fall. I ran all the way home, up to my room and let myself fall on my bed. I moved away again when I felt something hard pocking me. The book I had been reading before had still been laying on my bed. I slowly started to turn the pages, but all I could think of was my encounter with the big wolf. I wondered if it had been imagination going crazy, because the wolf could have come straight out of this book. But that was ridiculous! There were no such thing as vampires or werewolves, let alone in a little town as this.

Concentrating became even more of a problem than before. Even Charlie asked me if everything was ok. I only gave him a short replay before I excused myself. Pretending I didn't see their worried glances I went up to my room, once again looking through the book. A soft knock interrupted my thoughts.

"Hey, you ok?"

I smiled at Bella, looking up from the book.

"Yeah I'm fine, just a little tired. Here is your book back. Thanks that I could borrow it."

Bella seemed surprised when I gave her the book back. And then nervous all of a sudden, stroking the cover of the book. Sure let's all start petting books, nothing weird about that.

"Bells? What kind of animals live in these woods?"

Her hand stopped in her tracks, her eyes quickly coming up to meet mine, worry and suspiscion clear on her face.

"Why do you ask?"

"I went walking in the woods today and I saw a huge wolf there. But really huge almost like a bear! I swear, it wasn't normal. I didn't hurt me, though, it was actually very relaxed."

I got lost in thought again, recalling the meeting from earlier. Giving it a closer thought, it even seemed surreal as if it had only happened in my imagination.

"Did you tell Charlie this?"

I watched her warily, not understanding the concerned tone that laced her voice. I only shook my head as answer. She let out a deep sigh, relieved at my answer. She left me alone after that and I tried to escape my thoughts by sleeping.

* * *

_I was running. I was running so hard my legs were burning and I was struggling to get enough air. I didn't know why I was running. That I was running to something or was running away from somewhere. I didn't know if I was being chased or if I was chasing someone. All I knew, was that I had to keep running. And then out of nowhere Jacob appeared, holding his arms open, like a father would do with a little child, and I ran to him. He picked me up in his arms and held me like he never wanted to let me go. He was warm, as always. His brown eyes shining with happiness as they were looking into mine. He put me down and gave me a light kiss on my cheek. Suddenly Jacob was gone and in his place stood a large russet __wolf, the wolf I met in de woods, the one with the familiar eyes. When it looked me in the eyes I realised where I had seen the eyes before. They were Jacob's. The animal came closer, very slowly as if trying to not scare me again. It moved its head against my cheek and the warmth was strangely familiar, the same warmth that always seemed to radiate of Jacob too. My head was spinning. Too much was going through it. Too much to handle in one time. A __high-pitched scream sounded through the air __and I had to cover my ears to shut the annoying sound out._

I didn't realise it was me who was screaming, until I heard someone telling me that it was okay, that I was home, that I had to wake up. I opened my eyes but it was one big blur. I felt someone wrap their arms around me, still soothing me. I closed my eyes again and tried to calm down. My throat was burning because of the screaming. When I opened my eyes again, I saw that Bella was holding me and that I was, indeed, in my room. She had turned on the lamp on the bedside table.

When I leaned away from the embrace I saw that her shirt was soaked on the place where my head had been. I went with a shaking hand over my face and found it wet with tears, which were still streaming down my face. I felt someone sitting at the end of the bed and when I looked up, I saw Charlie looking at me with a worried face.

"Are you okay. You were screaming so I came to have a look. You looked like you were in total panic."

Bella handed me a glass of water, still with a worried look on her face. I gratefully took the water and drank before answering. Was I alright, I asked myself. I had no idea. The dream was still going round in my head. Imagine, Jake being a wolf, a werewolf. Such things only existed in fairytales.

"I'm fine, I think. It was just a bad dream. Sorry for waking you up."

I saw Charlie was relieved. He took the empty glass from me, said goodnight and closed the door behind him. I went to the bathroom to wash my face, my eyes were all puffy. When I walked back into my room, Bella was still sitting on my bed.

"Were you dreaming about Jake?"

"Why do you ask?"

What had I been screaming, for gods sake?

"You were screaming his name and you asked him to come back."

She was chewing on her lip again, as if scared over my answer. I turned my head away. I had screamed Jacob's name. During the day he was in my every thought and in my sleep he was haunting me. What had I done to God to be punished like this? I didn't know how to explain my dream to Bella. She would laugh at me if I told her I had dreamed that Jacob was a werewolf or anything of that kind.

"I don't really remember what I was dreaming. It was quite blurry. Thanks for waking me up."

I could see that she didn't really believe me, but she let it go. I didn't sleep well that night, waking up every other hour until I decided I had enough of it. If I couldn't sleep properly, I could just as well get up.

I had been laying aimlessly on the couch for a few hours, ignoring the looks Bella gave me from the other side of the room. I was grateful Charlie had gone fishing again, so at least I didn't have to deal with his pity. The sound of my phone pulled me out of my daydream. Confused I looked at the ID, surprised when I saw it was Embry.

"Hello?"

"Hey Eve, how are you?"

"Fine, I guess. You?"

"Just fine…"

An awkward silence settled over us and it seemed neither of us wanted to break it. From the other side of the line I heard faint whispering, as if Embry was discussing something with somebody.

"Euhm…what I wanted to ask you…do you want to come over? I'd like an other guitar lesson."

I bit my lip. I really didn't want to go to La Push: the chance of seeing Jacob there was simply too big.

"I don't know Embry."

After a short silence he gave a frustrated sigh.

"This is about Jake, right?"

"No! Maybe…I don't know, I'm just really busy with finals coming up and such…"

I heard the whispers again, and the rustling of paper. Embry was clearly not alone. My eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"Please Eve? I'll come and pick you up, just for a little while. Please?

"Can't you come and I'll teach you here? Then I don't have to go all the way over to La Push."

A long silence followed again, with the occasional noise from the other side, as if Embry was discussing what he was about to say. An image of Jacob and Embry sitting together with the phone and Jacob encouraging Embry to get me to La Push flashed through my mind.

"I can't. I'm…grounded?"

"But you can come all the way to pick me up?"

I didn't even try to hide the sarcasm in my voice.

"Euhm…well…"

"Jacob is sitting next to you isn't he? You're just trying to get me to La Push, so we could make up."

A nervous laugh came from the other end, confirming my thought.

"What? No, don't be ridiculous."

"Seriously Embry! There's a reason why I don't want to see him."

"Ah Eve! I just want to see you ok? I know Jake fucked up by not coming, but that doesn't mean that _I_ can't see you. I thought we were friends."

I let out a deep sigh. He got me there.

"Fine, you can pick me up then. But Jacob can better not be there, or I'll just leave again."

"Sure, no problem. See you in a few."

Embry, as always, was smiling when I opened the door. Not even the ever ongoing rain could keep that smile of his face. I scowled at him which only made him laugh more. Halfway the ride, Embry's smile had become so infectious that I couldn't help but smile too, my anger forgotten. I really thought that he would keep his part of the deal.  
Apparently not.

We were walking up the steps to his house, when Jacob threw the door open. I froze the second I saw him, my heart accelerating instantly. I turned around to glare at Embry.

"You promised me Embry! You promised he wouldn't be here. I'm going back."

I didn't care about the downpour that was going on, if I had to, I would walk back home. I wanted to move past Embry, but he wouldn't let me. He grabbed both of my arms, keeping me in place. It didn't matter how hard I tried to get away, I couldn't escape his vicelike grip.

"Evelyn, you should just listen to him. Stop being an idiot."

I only shook my head and struggled harder against his grip on my arms. I felt tears forming in my eyes, but I refused to let them fall. Suddenly there was an other hand on my shoulder. Embry let go of me, but before I could even think of escaping, Jacob had turned me around so I would face him. As soon as his eyes locked with mine I couldn't look away. In his deep brown eyes I clearly saw the hurt and regret he was feeling, and it dulled my anger. I closed my eyes and pushed his hand of my shoulder.

"I knew you would be here."

"Will you at least let me explain?"

"Explain what Jacob? How much you hate me?"

His face first showed pain and then suddenly he was angry, taking a hold of my shoulder again.

"I don't hate you, ok? I like you! God, I'm just so confused."

A dry laugh escaped my mouth.

"You're confused? By what, your mood swings? How do you think that I feel? First you ignore me claiming how I am your problem and then suddenly you are all nice and flirty with me, just so you can stand me up! And _you_ are confused?"

"I didn't stand you up on purpose! Something came up that needed my attention. I really tried to get out of it, but I couldn't."

I huffed and tried to get free from under his hand, but he just grabbed my other shoulder too.

"I swear! Please, believe me?"

I dared to look in his eyes again.

"Why is it that whenever I see you, we argue?"

He looked speechless and all I could do was give him a small broken smile. I looked down again, allowing a few tears to roll down my cheeks. Not that they were really visible with the rain steadily beating down on us. I must have looked like a drowned cat.

"You know what's the most confusing about all of this? Even though you are always annoying around me, you still managed to crawl under my skin. I can't concentrate on anything anymore, _you_ are always occupying my thoughts and I just can't understand why. _Why_?"

I looked up again, desperately trying to find the answer in his eyes. Jacob was wearing his wolfish grin again, and the hands on my shoulders had turned into a gentle caress. My expression turned from desperate to suspicious in a few seconds.

"What are you smiling for?"

"Has anyone ever told you that you are cute when you're drenched?"

"Wh…"

The words died on my lips as Jacob softly kissed me.

* * *

**OK, so far for chapter 8 :D I didn't really re-read it, so there were probably a lot of mistakes, so feel free to point them out ;) please leave a review**

**yaoi-will-save-the-world xxx**


End file.
